total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel
Nathaniel, labeled The Innocent Child is the male contest winner of the TDDO OC Contest. He was a participant in Total Drama World Tour Do Over formally as a member of Team Athens, now a member of Team Gloom N Doom. Nathaniel did not qualify for Total Drama All Stars Do Over. He is confirmed to return to Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over. Nathanielsquare.jpg TeamAthens.jpg TeamGloomNDoom.jpg FloatingSalmonIcon.png Biography Coverage Total Drama Action Do-Over In the TDADO special, Josh's nephew, Nathaniel, was set to interview the TD cast on the red carpet, wanting his family to be famed and recognized. Nathaniel panicked and fled. He later encountered the TD cast again when they all believed they were going to lose their fame. He lent them his uncle's bus and joined them in a journey to reclaim their fame at Orpha studios by hijacking the interview. The bus crashed, and Nathaniel befriended few people. He was later escorted back to Wowonokwo Studios with the rest of the cast. He was drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Nathaniel arrives in Total Drama World Tour Do Over with Mel, whom scares him and causes him to cower behind Dj, who began a friendship with him almost instantly. During Just Plane Crazy, Nathaniel cowered under the table once Geoff started a party. Cameron attempts to comfort him. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Nathaniel travels with Dj through the challenge and is assigned to be on Team Athens. Nathaniel is introduced to the concept of Total Drama by Sam and passes out in the first challenge, but comes conscience again and leads the team to safety. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Heather suspects that Nathaniel's niceness is fake, and that he's secretly trying to manipulate people. Shin convinces Nathaniel and Beth to help him in his own commercial separate from the team. As time goes by, Beth and Nathaniel grow closer. When Duncan switches to Team Athens in Broadway Baby, be predominantly picks on Nathaniel. Nathaniel and Gwen together uncover Geoff's crush on Gwen. Nathaniel and Beth aid each other in the challenge in The Am-AH-Zon Race, continuing to grow closer as Nathaniel gets bullied by Duncan further. Nathaniel orchestrates Duncan's elimination in Jamaica Me Sweat when he learns of his breakup with Courtney. When Alejandro returns in I See London..., he too believes Nathaniel is secretly malicious and convinces Owen who temporarily convinces everyone the same in Greece's Pieces. In This Is Chris-O-Ween, Beth is fooled by Alejandro and believes Nathaniel is evil and breaks off the friendship. In Picnic At The Hanging Dork, Mel forcefully kisses Nathaniel to anger Beth, frustrating her further. In Sweden Sour, Alejandro's scheme is uncovered and Nathaniel's name is restored, allowing his friendship with Beth to continue. Eventually, Nathaniel is accepted into Scott's alliance with Dawn, Beth and Lightning. Nathaniel develops a friendship upon impersonating Lightning in Russian Away. In Niagara Brawls, Nathaniel is paired up with Mel, furthering their conflict. The alliance broke apart and kicked out Scott after Dawn's elimination in Chinese Fake-Out, but not before Courtney tries to weasel her way into the alliance, and eventually wins over the alliance and takes over. Nathaniel and Beth officially begin a relationship in N.A.S.A. Nots. Nathaniel is ultimately defeated by Mel in Rapa Phooey! and sent home. He returns in the finale as a main supporter of Beth, but is sidelined when she loses to Scott and Courtney. He supports both in the finale, and cheers on both winners in both endings. Total Drama Pahkitew Island Nathaniel arrives with the veterans in a zeppelin. Nathaniel's girlfriend, Beth, and best friend Lightning are separated, as Nathaniel and Beth end up on the Pimapotew Kinosewak team. Nathaniel's conflict with Mel lingers on since World Tour, especially noticeable in I Love You, Grease Pig!. In No Sense Nonsense, Beth enlists Nathaniel to form a veteran alliance to keep the newbies in check. Unfortunately for them, this coup is halted by Shawn who retaliates with a newbie alliance, eliminating Beth. Everyone doubts Nathaniel would recover from Beth's elimination, but he pulled through, gaining the approval of Colton, who considered Nathaniel as reliable vote. Nathaniel wrote an entire song about Mel during Pitching Pahkapella, which infuriated Mel further. Later on, in Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Nathaniel discovers Charlotte and Mel]]'s relationship, but is forced by Mel not to talk. Nathaniel keeps her secret, and uses it to become closer to Mel. They eventually became friends, but Nathaniel lets the secret slip to Trent in Let's Go Fishing. Later, after Mel's elimination and Colton switching teams, Nathaniel loses his security, and is eliminated by the other team in Three Zones And A Baby for being too nice and too much a threat before entering the merge. Appearances *Of the first canon generation (of those who have actively competed against Nathaniel) Nathaniel has yet to outrank Courtney. *Of the second canon generation (of those who have actively competed against Nathaniel) Nathaniel has yet to outrank Lightning or Scott. *Every first generation TDDO OC who has competed against Nathaniel has, at some point, been outranked by him. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Nathaniel has competed against, he has yet to outrank Ella and Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters that Nathaniel has competed against, he has yet to outrank Fallon and Colton. Gallery NathanielPassport.jpg Nathanielsquare.jpg tddo_character_poses___nathaniel_by_cogreen20-d6oqipj.jpg Trivia *Nathaniel has participated in a total of thirteen songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, What's Not To Love?, Paris In The Springtime, Oh My Abby, Change The Guard, Secrets, Hitch A Ride, Get Me Out, Man Man Chi, Geeky Love, and Condor. *Nathaniel is currently one of four contestants to have competed in only one season, the others being Ezekiel, Blaineley, and Staci. *He is the first OC to debut since the beginning of Total Drama Island Do Over. *He is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Beth, Mel, Dawn, Jasmine, Nicole, Constance, Rodney, Tanner, and Colton. **He switched from Team Athens to Team Gloom N Doom in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Athens Category:Team Gloom N Doom Category:Original Characters Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Floating Salmon